mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Vesper
Vesper is a demonic doll created for a single purpose: murder. Basic Stats Full Name: Vesper Aliases and Nicknames: None Gender: None, technically, but modeled to be male. Species: Doll Age: Unknown, but has existed for at least a century. Birthdate: None Blood Type: Unusually, he does bleed, but his borrowed blood is demonic in origin. Hometown: ?? Languages: Demonic, Common human languages Occupation: Killing shit Appearance HEIGHT: 6'3"/190cm WEIGHT: 187lb/85kg Body: Despite being nothing more than a flesh-bound construct, he is surprisingly sturdy. Made for brutal fights, he boasts firm musculature in an athletically slim figure. He is built for both speed and strength, with his body type leaning slightly more to the strength side. Hair: Long and blood red, kept mostly loose. Some of the back is pinned but still hanging down freely. It doesn't bother him. Eyes: Deep red with black around the outer edges and subtle gold rim around the pupil. His eyes are narrow and slanted, with low, straight eyebrows. Skin: Light and flawless, as if lacking pores. Despite being able to take hits, he heals without scars and thus has none. There are no beauty marks. The only thing that can be seen are a faint trace of veins, making it hard to consider him as a non-living being. Voice: Deep and slow, rather soft-spoken for the most part. There's usually no emotion in his tone. He only speaks when he needs to, and prefers to use his inborn Demonic tongue over human languages. Clothing: Black, gold, and red. He's nearly always in the same outfit, with a black fur lined collar and black leather from head to toe. His gloves are tight against his hands, even showing the contours of his long claw-like nails. Under the leather over his torso, there is a light cloth layer open to show his chest. A golden chain hangs around his neck, with a pendant in the shape of his master's sigil. His lengthy boots are stiletto heeled, and how he manages to stay so balanced in them is a mystery. Additional: His veins flow with demonic blood—borrowed, of course. He can also generate any weapon of his choosing using demon magic, thanks to the blood in him. He most often uses a red-bladed zweihander or razor-edged whip with a harpoon point. Personality Like his unbeating heart, his mouth never smiles. He goes through his one duty without much emotion. Though he is skilled and lifelike, his personality isn't quite as advanced. Like most dolls he lacks judgment when it comes to human morals and ethics. The only thing that makes sense in his artificial brain is logic and the obvious. He may, however, have the capacity to learn. He doesn't understand major human emotions like love, elation, sadness, fear, or disgust. He does feel curiosity and surprise to some extent. Again, as an advanced doll, he could very well learn the emotions he lacks—the first step is learning to simulate them, and the next would be truly feeling them... if that is possible. The one thing he does have that is a hopeful factor is an ability to feel pleasure (as well as pain to some extent), even if he doesn't express it in the same way as a human. He can also be impatient with living creatures, especially humans. He knows they're not as resistant as he is, but he finds it tedious to deal with them. Their complexity is at once compelling and frustrating to him. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Killing, martial arts, exploring the human realm, pain (both inflicting and receiving it), studying animals and human behaviors, entomology, torture methods. Color: Black, Red, Gold. Food and Drink: Doesn't eat or drink. Fragrance: He smells like leather. Cigarette: None. Music: None. Clothing: Black leather and fur. Underwear: ?? Animal: Dragons, Bats, Birds, Insects. Season: Winter, for the gloomy lack of light. Place: Darkness. Book: Prefers hands-on knowledge to human-written books. Movie: N/A Subject: None. Sport: Murder? Lucky Number: None. Sexual: Asexual. Other Likes: None. Dislikes: Failure, humans (because they can't keep up and he can lose patience with them). Fears: None...? Disgusts: None. Traits Handedness: Ambidextrous. MBTI Personality: ISTJ? IQ: ?? Political Views: None. Religion: None. Background Under Construction. Relationships Under Construction. Housing *Lives at his master Rosier's villa in the Void. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories *Scarlet Prayer Category:Sono's Characters Category:Demon Category:Doll Category:Seme Category:Roleplay Category:NaNoWriMo